mortalkombatfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Ermac
Informazioni generali Nonostante abbia debuttato ufficialmente in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, si rumoreggiava dell'esistenza di Ermac sin dall'uscita del primo Mortal Kombat. Attualmente, le informazioni riguardo a questo enigmatico ninja rosso sono ben poche: di lui si sa che è un'entità creata da Shao Kahn fondendo molte anime appartenenti ai caduti nelle guerre che avevano sconvolto l'Outworld. Grazie a questa altissima concentrazione di anime, Ermac possiede il dono della telecinesi ed è in grado di spostarsi tra i Reami, nonostante l'essere nel Netherrealm indebolisca i suoi poteri; inoltre, essendo un'entità multipla, parla di sé stesso in prima persona plurale. Storyline In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Ermac era rappresentato come uno dei guerrieri più forti al servizio di Shao Kahn, che l'aveva creato fondendo insieme le anime dei caduti dell'Outworld. Poco prima di Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, Ermac fu mandato dal suo padrone nel Netherrealm, dove venne attaccato da Ashrah, che lo credeva un demone. Dopo aver respinto facilmente il suo attacco, Ermac conobbe Shujinko e gli insegnò il suo stile di combattimento. Mentre vagava nell'Outworld, Kenshi lo liberò dalla schiavitù, ed Ermac in cambio gli insegnò la telecinesi. Libero, decise di passare dalla parte dei buoni, aiutando Liu Kang a liberare i suoi amici dal controllo del Re Dragone. 'Biografie' *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3:' Un enigma per tutti coloro che ci entrano in contatto, il passato di Ermac rimane avvolto nel mistero. Si crede che esista come un'entità composta dalle anime cadute dei guerrieri dell'Outworld. Shao Kahn è riuscito a entrare in possesso di queste anime, e le usa per raggiungere i suoi tirannici scopi. *'Mortal Kombat Deception: '"Noi siamo Ermac. Siamo la fusione delle anime dei guerrieri caduti, creata da Shao Kahn per obbedirgli senza protestare. Siamo stati suoi schiavi per molti anni finché Kenshi, un guerriero proveniente dall'Earthrealm, ci ha liberato da questo giogo e ha risvegliato in noi la consapevolezza del mondo che ci circonda. Ora siamo liberi di scegliere il nostro destino. Abbiamo incontrato uno spirito amico che, come Kenshi, era in grado di comprendere la nostra sofferenza. Desiderosi di espiare le atrocità commesse agli ordini di Shao Kahn, abbiamo deciso di aiutare questo guerriero, Liu Kang, a liberare i suoi amici dal controllo del Re Dragone. Shao Kahn può anche essere morto, ma sembra che la sua essenza viva in questa nuova minaccia. È come se entrambi fossero manipolati dal vero architetto dei reami." *'Armageddon Bio Card: 'L'enigmatico Ermac è un essere composto dalle anime dei guarrieri caduti dell'Outworld. Per molti anni ha servito Shao Kahn, ma ora è libero dall'influenza dell'Imperatore. Una volta parte delle forze del male, ora controlla lui stesso il proprio destino. Finali *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3:' Essendo rimasto nascosto sin dal primo Mortal Kombat, i guerrieri dell'Earthrealm e quelli dell'Outworld non avevano riconosciuto questo sfuggente ninja. Ermac ha usato la sua vittoria nel torneo per provare la sua esistenza... e come monito del fatto che ritornerà nel quarto Mortal Kombat come una forza inarrestabile. *'Mortal Kombat Trilogy: 'Dopo che Kahn ebbe eliminato i suoi oppositori, trovò sorprendentemente un nuovo nemico in Ermac. Le anime dell'Outworld che davano vita al guerriero non avevano fiducia nel loro tirannico padrone, che pianificava di consumare la loro forza vitale per il proprio tornaconto. Persino la potenza di Shao Kahn risultò inferiore alla devastante forza delle legioni dei guerrieri caduti dell'Outworld. Distrussero il loro padrone in uno scontro che devastò l'intero reame. Ermac rimase lì per governare con il suo nuovo regime di oppressione. *'Mortal Kombat Deception: 'In una stanza laterale della sala del trono del Re Dragone, Ermac combattè con i compagni ipnotizzati di Liu Kang. Ermac era più che un semplice avversario per quei cinque guerrieri, ma la loro sconfitta non era il suo obiettivo. Liu Kang si materializzò e liberò le loro anime una per una, mentre Ermac teneva occupati gli altri. Successivamente, tutti e cinque furono risvegliati dall'ipnosi e liberati dal controllo di Onaga. Ermac era fiero del fatto che la sua abilità nel combattere per una volta servisse a un nobile scopo. Tuttavia, percepiva che una terribile forza continuava a minacciare il destino dei reami. Era dappertutto. Poteva sentire la sua influenza su Onaga, anche se il Re Dragone non percepiva di essere manipolato. Il tempo stava per finire. Ermac temeva che la celebrazione della vittoria non sarebbe durata molto. *'Mortal Kombat Armageddon: 'L'energia di Blaze frantumò Ermac, separandolo nei numerosi guerrieri che componevano il suo essere. Ora, ognuno con il suo corpo fisico, gli Ermac sono connessi mentalmente e agiscono seguendo la loro coscienza collettiva. Non più una mera fusione di anime, Ermac è diventato un vero e proprio esercito. Caratteristiche Data la sua natura, Ermac è in grado di manipolare l'energia delle anime e le anime ste sse, cosa che gli permette di lanciare attacchi energetici, levitare e usare poteri telecinetici. Un punto debole di Ermac è il Netherrealm: quando si trova lì, i suoi poteri si affievoliscono, poiché il reame cerca di rompere il legame che unisce le anime che lo compongono, mettendo in pericolo la sua stessa esistenza. Mosse Tipiche *'Hado Energy: E'rmac lancia un raggio di energia verde che procede a zigzag prima di colpire l'avversario. *'Telekinetic Slam: '''Ermac solleva l'avversario con i suoi poteri telecinetici e lo sbatte violentemente a terra. *'Telekinetic Throw: Ermac afferra l'avversario grazie si suoi poteri di telecinesi e lo scaraventa alle sue spalle. *'Mystic Float: '''Grazie ai suoi poteri, Ermac levita per qualche secondo. Da questa posizione sopraelevata può lanciare una Hado Energy oppure effettuare un calcio in tuffo o una Mystic Bomb. *'Mystic Bomb: Da una Mystic Float, Ermac si lascia cadere pesantemente a terra, colpendo l'avversario tramite le vibrazioni del terreno. Fatality *'Telekinetic Massacre: '''Ermac solleva l'avversario con la telecinesi, e lo sbatte ripetutamente a terra finché non esplode. (UMK3, MKT, MKD) *'Uppercut From Hell: Ermac effettua un montante che decapita l'avversario. (UMK3, MKT) *'Telekinetic Tear: E'rmac, usando la telecinesi, solleva l'avversario e lo costringe in una posizione rannicchiata. Dopodiché, lo strappa a metà, sempre usando i suoi poteri. (MKD) Altre Finisher *'Friendship: '''Ermac solleva l'avversario con i suoi poteri e lo fa scomparire. Successivamente l'avversario riappare nella forma di un coniglio. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality: 'Ermac si trasforma in una rana e, aprendo a dismisura la bocca, ingoia l'avversario in un sol boccone. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri: Ermac si inginocchia e sbatte ripetutamente la testa per terra finché non esplode, causando la sua morte. (MKD) Sviluppo del personaggio Ermac è stato cr eato dal team della Midway per assecondare una leggenda metropolitana nata a causa di un errore grafico. Nel primo mortal Kombat, infatti, poteva capitare (con una frequenza di circa una volta ogni diecimila) che, selezionando Scorpion, il vestito del ninja apparisse rosso anzichè giallo. Inoltre, sullo schermo appariva la scritta ERMAC, ovvero Error Macro. Tutto questo era dovuto a un errore del sistema: il costume utilizzato dall'attore che interpretava i ninja era rosso, e solo in seguito era stato colorato al computer. L'errore stava nel fatto che il colore computerizzato non compariva sullo schermo, lasciando quindi che si vedesse il rosso del costume originale. Inoltre, nei punteggi finali, proprio sotto la casella "Reptile Battle", appariva la casella "ERMAC". Molti fan, quindi, credettero che si trattasse di un nuovo personaggio segreto, e cercarono in ogni modo di carpire informazioni su chi fosse o su come fare per socntrarsi con lui. Il team Midway, pur negando l'esistenza di questo personaggio, alimentò la leggenda inserendo in Mortal Kombat II due riferimenti a Ermac: il messaggio "Ermac Who?" (Ermac chi?) che appariva insieme al personaggio nascosto Jade, e la scritta CEAMR ODSE NTO EXITS, che compariva dopo aver finito il gioco, il cui anagramma è "Ermac does not exist" (Ermac non esiste). A seguito di numerose richieste, e per non inimicarsi i numerosi fan che Ermac, pur non esistendo, aveva raccolto, il team Miday decise di inserirlo come personaggio ufficiale in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 e, successivamente, in Mortal Kombat Trilogy, con una storyline basata sui fatti reali che hanno portato alla sua creazione. Tuttavia, Ermac era solo uno dei molti ninja colorati dallo stesso modello, finché non fece il suo ritorno in Mortal Kombat Deception, quando gli sviluppatori del gioco decisero di dare a ogni ninja una sua identità e un suo aspetto particolare. Altre apparizioni Ermac appare come personaggio secondario in Mortal Kombat Distruzione Totale, interpretato da Jo hn Medlen. Nel film, è solo uno dei generali di Shao Kahn ed entra in scena solo nel finale, quando combatte contro Sonya. Durante lo scontro, Ermac, per evitare la sconfitta, genera Noob Saibot, ma i due sono sconfitti da Sonya, aiutata da Jax: la soldatessa, con la sua mossa caratteristica, spezza il collo del ninja rosso. Ermac, inolte, appare in un episodio della serie Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, dove cerca di sconfiggere Jax e i suoi alleati con l'aiuto di una ninja rossa di nome Ruby. Tuttavia, Ermac non riuscirà nel suo intento, poiché Ruby deciderà di allearsi con le forze del bene. In questo episodio, Ermac viene rappresentato come un normalissimo umano, tanto che compare anche senza maschera, mostrando un pizzetto caprino e i primi segni di stempiatura. Curiosità *In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ha la stessa fatality di Human Smoke: un montante che decapita l'avversario. *In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 aveva un colore della pelle un po' più scuro, ma la cosa venne cambiata in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. *In Mortal Kombat Deception viene descritto come in grado di tenere a bada con relativa facilità cinque guerrieri del calibro di Kung Lao, Kitana, Jax, Sonya e Johnny Cage, anche se questi erano sotto un incantesimo del Re Dragone, cosa che potrebbe averli indeboliti. *In Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, uno dei messaggi dopo un Game Over recitava: "Chiedi aiuto a Ermac", ed era un suggerimento sul fatto che fosse possibile affrontarlo andando al Santuario dei Guerrieri. Questo incontro segreto è una sorta di easter egg: infatti l'arena di cui si parla è presente anche nel primo Mortal Kombat (quello in cui si rumoreggiava che Ermac fosse presente) e la sua statua in Shaolin Monks prende il posto in quella che in Mortal Kombat era di Scorpion, personaggio al posto del quale appariva Ermac in seguito all'errore grafico. *In Deception, gli sviluppatori avevano pensato di dare a Ermac un look più umano, e di farne il mentore di Kenshi. Tuttavia, l'idea venne abbandonata poichè Kenshi era stato presentato come un guerriro già esperto; inoltre un look più umano avrebbe indebolito l'immagine di ninja enigmatico che si era costruita in precedenza. *In Deception, quando subisce una stage fatality nel Tempio del Cielo, Ermac grida "Suck it!" (Che schifo!) poco prima di toccare terra. Molte persone tuttavia interpretarono le sua parole come "Fuck it!" (Vaffanculo!). *Ermac appare nel video d'apertura di Mortal Kombat Armageddon, combattendo contro Rain e contro Sheeva, da cui viene quasi ucciso per soffocamento. Successivamente, si vede Ermac combattere con Kenshi, ma, una volta sconfitto l'avversario, si ritrasforma in Shang Tsung, rivelando che quello non era il vero Ermac. *In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, effettuando una combo con uno qualunque dei ninja, il personaggio usava un'ascia per attaccare. Quest'arma poi rimase soltanto per Ermac. *Insieme a Liu Kang e Kung Lao, Ermac e Ashrah sono gli unici personaggi buoni a essere rivali. *Il suo nome deriva dalla scritta che appariva nel primo Mortal Kombat quando c'era un errore grafico. Ermac, infatti, è l'abbreviazione di Error Macro. Categoria:Personaggi